


'Sassins in the Snow in Switzerland

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Canon Gay Couple, Crack-ish, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, One-Shot, Snow Day, based on drabble generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: what happened on the honeymoon of Harlarend Schunningham





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Connor (juhaniotsoberg)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Connor+%28juhaniotsoberg%29).



"Lookit that!" Harlan yelled in glee at the frosty window. It had snowed a foot overnight.

"You didn't have snow back where you're from, did you?" Arend asked, scootin up beside him.

"Once maybe every four or five years," Harlan said with a laugh, "and even then it was dry and cruddy and didn't last long. You couldn't do nothin' fun with it like they do in movies."

Arend clapped him on the shoulder. "Looks like we've got the perfect activity for today, then." It was two days after their lovely little wedding, and they did want to do something else besides snuggle for the whole honeymoon.

And so they went out to play.

Switzerland's snow was far more quality (and quantity) than any that ever fell in Texas. First, the newlyweds made snow angels. Then they had a snowball fight and Arend accidentally hit Harlan in the nipple with a big iceball. It hurt a lot, but Arend kissed it roughly and then it was all better.

Then they decided to make a snow sculpture.

"We'll make a really huge snow man!" Arend said.

"Why don't we make a huge snow woman instead?" Harlan said. "Ya never hear about snow women. We outta improve female representation in the snow community."

Arend rolled his eyes. "Let's make a snow eagle. That way, we don't have to think too deeply about issues and such."

So they rolled the snow up heavily and made a huge snow eagle. The eagle was almost larger than both of them combined.

"It looks fantastic," Arend said. "But it seems like it's... missing something."

"Here," Harlan said and held up a rock. "I found this on the roof." He put the rock onto the eagle's head.

It was perfect. For about a minute. Then the eagle, even though it was just made of snow, started to move and growl like a motorcycle engine.

Harlan screamed and ran but the snow eagle chased him until he tripped over a tree root. Then the snow eagle bit him in the leg.

"Nobody does that to my Handsome Blade!" Arend screamed. He grabbed an icicle and stabbed the snow eagle through the neck. It fell down and Arend kicked it apart until it was just a bunch of snow again.

"You saved me!" Harlan said and they shared an embrace in the snow before going in for hot chocolate.

They cuddled together on the couch under several blankets and watched Animal Planet for hours. (Yes, they have Animal Planet in Switzerland. I checked.)

Later that afternoon Bishop called them up and made them come back to work early for some Abstergo crap, ugh.


End file.
